


Our Beautiful Girl

by darnedchild



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sequel, Threesome - F/M/M, still not a fan of Tom but . . .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: It was only supposed to be a onetime thing.Tom suggests meeting at his place, having dinner first to ease into the encounter.  She hasn’t really thought about the logistics herself.  Even with less than ten minutes to consider the proposition, Sherlock already makes his opinions known.  He wants a hotel, he wants to set a mood, he wants to do this right.Whatever “this” was.Part two of three of the "My Pretty, Pretty Boys" trilogy.  Tom/Molly/Sherlock





	Our Beautiful Girl

**Author's Note:**

> MHAW Day One – Day 1 - Why Do Fools Fall In ___ (Fanworks focusing on Molly doing embarrassing things/embarrassing things done to impress Molly)
> 
> I’m not too sure how closely this one meets the theme. I think it did, but I may be looking at it through rose coloured glasses. Thanks to Lilsherlockian1975 for giving this a look over.
> 
> Not only is this Day 1’s fic, it’s also the second part of the “My Pretty, Pretty Boys” trilogy. Which means probably NSFW Tom/Molly/Sherlock shenanigans.

It was only supposed to be a onetime thing.

When Tom had first suggested it, she had been confused and mortified. Surely, if there had been something wrong with their sex life, he would have mentioned it before? Wasn’t she enough? 

She wasn’t upset that he seemed to be attracted to another person. Who was she to throw stones, after all? But why Sherlock? The same Sherlock she still thought of on occasion when she was alone in her bed. Never when she was with Tom, though. Never.

Tom tells her the decision is hers to make. She knows he means it. If she says no, he’ll honour it. Won’t bring it up again. She doesn’t say no.

She worries about what Sherlock will think. Spends the entire night before they ask running his possible reactions through her head. Surprisingly, he says yes. She doesn’t know if she’s relieved or terrified.

Tom suggests meeting at his place, having dinner first to ease into the encounter. She hasn’t really thought about the logistics herself. Even with less than ten minutes to consider the proposition, Sherlock already makes his opinions known. He wants a hotel, he wants to set a mood, he wants to do this right.

Whatever “this” was.

To Molly it is decadence and pampering and the two men she loves—Yes. She loves them both, there is no point in denying it any longer.—catering to her most erotic fantasies. It’s Sherlock above her, his arse flexing under her heels as he thrust into her over and over. It’s Tom’s hands on her breasts, his cock in her mouth. It’s Sherlock fingers inside her, and Tom’s lips making their way up her inner thigh.

It was only supposed to be a onetime thing.

They come to her again, a united front this time. Molly is embarrassed, although she doesn’t know why. Perhaps it’s because she had time to prepare before, days to work up her confidence. She’d primped and shaved, tweezed and waxed, bought special lingerie just for the occasion. 

This time they’re sitting on Tom’s couch, waiting for her to decide how the evening will end. Sherlock watches her with his piercing blue eyes; and she sees it then, that flicker of uncertainty, as if there was ever any doubt that she’d say yes.

After all their time together, Tom knows exactly how bring her to the brink and hold her there. Sherlock is a quick study. They end the night in Tom’s bed. Sherlock is still there in the morning when Molly leaves for work.

The onetime thing has stretched to two, then three, then too many to count.

Her birthday comes and Tom throws her a little party. Even Sherlock shows up. Hours later, after everyone but Sherlock has left and the clean-up has been taken care of, Tom hands her another gift. In the box is a small silver locket. Sherlock gently opens it to show her the words engraved inside, “Our Beautiful Girl”.


End file.
